This invention relates to an assembly of a spa or hot tub. More specifically, this invention relates to attaching the cabinet assembly around and to a hot tub.
Spas have been used for leisure activities for many years. Specifically, a large tub is presented that holds heated water and typically contains a plurality of jets to whirl water around the tub as desired. Typically, a spa is held up by a frame that is not aesthetically pleasing to a casual observer. As a result, a cabinet assembly is placed around the frame to provide a more aesthetically pleasing look.
This cabinet assembly is made by building a wooden or metal frame and then securing to that frame a plurality of rigid individually manufactured panels utilizing fastening members such as screws. Then, if this cabinet assembly is built separate from the spa, the spa still needs to be either placed within the cabinet assembly or the cabinet assembly placed around the spa.
While this wood frame used in combination with the manufactured rigid panels covers up the spa frame thus providing an aesthetically pleasing look, problems still remain. Specifically, building the wood frame is not only time consuming but additionally the individually manufactured pieces can be very costly. In addition, the wood frame provides minimal insulation for the hot tub or spa itself wherein often the water within the spa is desired to be at an elevated temperature. Thus, inefficiencies of the spa occur.
In addition, problems occur with cabinets used as a part of spas because the environment in which spas are generally used is harsh and causes deterioration over time. This is because conventionally many spas are merely placed on the open ground. This often leads to the lower end of the spa cabinet being continually exposed to a certain amount of moisture which causes accelerated deterioration to the lower portion of a wood cabinet. In addition, what complicates the matter is that water, moisture, chemicals and heat are an intrinsic and unavoidable part of spas. These conditions can accelerate and further contribute to the deterioration of a spa's cabinet.
Therefore, a principal object of the invention is to provide a method of attaching a cabinet assembly to a spa that is both efficient and cost effective.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cabinet assembly that resists deterioration over time.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system wherein a single frame can be used with several configurations while being simplistic in design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a spa system wherein the panels are quickly and easily reversible.
These and other objects, features or advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.